1. Field of the Application
The application generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic assembly and an electronic apparatus adopting the electronic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology advances, handheld devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers are more commonly used and are developed to be more convenient, multi-functional and exquisite. More and more choices like the aforementioned are provided for consumers to choose from. Users have higher demands toward the handheld devices day by day. As the time prolongs for users to hold handheld devices by hands, the feeling in holding handheld devices are getting more important.
In order to enhance the feeling in holding handheld devices, a housing surface of handheld electronic apparatuses is often designed to have a curved surface for complying with ergonomic designs. However, according to the current stacking method of interior space of handheld devices, a battery is closer to a housing of a handheld device than a motherboard, and therefore such handheld device cannot present a smooth arc shape due to the battery disposition.